wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Betrayal at Drisis
The Betrayal at Drisis is one of the darkest chapters in the annals of the Storm Zealots Chapter. Former Chapter Champion Dovid Skabbian led his former chapter master to a daemonic infested planet Drisis to assist the beleaguered Imperial citizens there. There Skabbian and the rest of the Honor Guard betrayed the Chapter Master and stabbed him to the death. Skabbian then returned to Jeras claiming the title fifth Chapter Master. Following this disastrous event, the Chapter would eventually fall into civil war, which would result in the much larger conflict known as the Skabbian Heresy. History Following the destruction of Cadia, a new chain of catastrophic Warp Rifts, called the Cicatrix Maledictum, divided the galaxy. A planet named Drisis sent a distress signal to the Golean Heights. Due to the creation of the Great Rift, the light of the Astronomican was blocked and Astropathic communication was rendered impossible. Due to these circumstances, Chapter Master Mordechai with his trusted Honor Guards and a 500 year old Chapter Champion Dovid Skabbian, using the newly created Strike Cruiser Star of the Night, embarked upon Drisis with manual focused radar and navigation aided with the most sanctioned astropaths and psykers. After some time fighting the dangers of the space, the Strike Cruiser made an emergency landing on a warpstorm infested hive world of Drisis. The Chapter Master with his relic armament and his trusted Honor Guard marched towards the Communication Array. When the Chapter Master and his Honor Guard reached the Gates of Communication Array, they soon realised that the planet was abandoned long ago, discovered through skulls and dusty bones of a dead civilian. The party continued deep inside the Array Tower and soon the group were ambushed by daemons and Chaos spawn, fast daemonettes, to annoying Nurglings. But none of the Chaos Spawn were able to slay a single Space Marine during the ambush. The group proceeded to the main chamber to the top of spire. A Lord of Change decended upon the spire roofs, tearing everything in its path, aimed directly upon the Chapter Master. Surrounded by Pink Horrors, Daemonettes, and Bloodletters; the Space Marines with all of their might, hacked and charged through the lines of daemons, penetrating directly to the Lord of Change that stood in front of the array cogitator. The battle commenced for nearly an hour until the daemonic hordes were destroyed and the Chapter Master stabbed the skull of the bird daemon with his relic blade Death Eater. The Lord of Change burned as its soul was sucked by the Katranite crystal inside the blade and fell from the heights of the Array spire. Chapter Master Mordechai then proceeded to the cogitator, his curiosity began to rise as he hacked through the security system, and listened to the original message. It was found out that it was none other but his own Champion Dovid Skabbian who made the signal and lured the Chapter Master into a cunning trap. When Yaakov turned back, he was repeatedly stabbed by swords of his own Honour Guard and finally finished with a swing of the Champion's great sword. The Chapter Master of the Storm Zealots lay dead, betrayed by his own trusted warriors and retinue. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Storm Zealots